


After-stream Humiliation (1.6K Words)

by Baerura



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, quackity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, a part 2 mayyyy come!! if people want it, criticisms are OKAY! leave them in da comments asf, if you guys dont thats cool, its a little short ik but pls be nice lolol, ive seen a lot of these and i wanted to do one myself, this was fun, uhhheuifhajkfl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baerura/pseuds/Baerura
Summary: You're needy. Too needy. Alex notices. Boning town here we come! NSFW WARNING
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & You, Alexis | Quackity/You
Comments: 18
Kudos: 59





	After-stream Humiliation (1.6K Words)

**Author's Note:**

> hihiihihihi!! this ones a little short but pls enjoy,,,leave criticisms in the comments!

After-stream Humiliation: Quackity x Fem!Reader

Needy. You were needy. You needed Alex, your boyfriend. You needed him badly.

All-day you’ve been begging for him, for his touch, but he persistently denied you. Things only got worse when he started to stream. There was an overwhelming reproductive desire inside of you, brewing and boiling inside, waiting to be unleashed. The Mexican heat kept you undressed, leaving you in your underwear and your skin had a permanent glow; if only your skin could look this good all year round. 

Alex’s room was always kept dark, which helped with the heat, but it always made it impossible to see anything without his monitors – the light washed over his room, illuminating the stone foundation and the cold, stone floors. His PC whirred angrily, battling the billowing heat from being powered on for a multitude of hours.

His bed was cornered, hidden by his green screen wall which took the pressure away from looking good for the wandering eyes of his curious – or borderline stalkerish – fans. You watched as he played Mad Verse City, trying to create the funniest lyrics he can while simultaneously entertaining his many viewers, watching his every move, every laugh, every glance to your restless figure.

You couldn’t help but look at your boyfriend and imagine what he could do to you. All of the ways he could fuck you dumb. You wanted him to slam his cock deep inside of you, you wanted to feel his thick member stretch you out, the feeling of his pulsing cock on your walls, how his praises would come out soft and sweet like honey “What a good girl, just for me” he groaned out. The repeated, wet sounds of your skin colliding with his echoed in the room. A pit of butterflies danced in your stomach – his words made your heat melt like butter and your body into putty. “You like that, don’t you Y/N?” Your whimpers came out desperate and shy and Alex adored it. “Come on baby, cum for me” his quickened groans and sloppy pace make you all too aware that he was close to-

“Y/N! Oh my god, she’s actually deaf-“ You heard Alex say before bursting into another laughing fit. You turned your attention to him, humming in response. Alex turned back to you, visibly confused. How did you now hear him earlier? The room was filled with silence beside his voice. “I tried calling your name like 10 times, are you okay?” His posture assumed a position of concern, his back hunched over and his legs moving forwards ready to move. “Yeah, um, I’m okay. Thank you”

He smiled with sincerity “Of course. Love you, baby.” He winked, turning back to his keen fanbase. “Yeah, she’s good. Wait what the fuck did you say Sap?!”

You sighed, placing your head in your head. You were frustrated with yourself ‘Why can’t he just finish streaming and come over here?’ you let your body collapse onto Alex’s bed, tired and impatient – your heat ached for his cock. The way he was dressed didn’t help either. He adorned a pair of grey sweats and a black tee, it complemented his slender frame, hugging his chest snugly. You wondered if he had chosen to wear those clothes because he knew how much you loved seeing him wear them. He knew the feeling that would creep up into you.

Your body was screaming at you, begging you to please yourself but you resisted, stickling strongly by the rules you and Alex had agreed on; no masturbating. It wasn’t that he thought the act was indecent, but he liked to be the one to make you scream his name. He liked to be the one to make you cum. Your impatience and desperation grew as time kept going, it was building up inside of you with no structure. It was ready to crumble. You fought back. You didn’t know how much longer he was going to be ‘But what if she punishes me?’ ‘It won’t be that bad.’ ‘But shouldn’t I be good for him?’ ‘He’s elongating his stream on purpose, just do it!’. Your inner thoughts argued with one another, opposing beliefs fought for their victory over your judgment. Finally, the arguing stopped and you reached down into your pants and straight through your panties. You were greeted by your slick, moving achingly slow and coating your fingers.

You stifled a moan and you rubbed your clit. If Alex – or even one of his fans – caught any sounds from you, it would be the end of the world. You could never show your face in public for a very, very long time. The thought about it turned you on. It was terrifying. It was fun. 

You watched as Alex types and read donations that came through his chat, his voice pitching up in excitement. Your heart raced, each thump echoing in your ears. You covered your mouth; it became increasingly harder to hide your rule-breaking activity. Your hot breaths were trapped from escaping by your hand. You leaned into his bed, the cushions and blanket catching your body. Alex looked back at you again, your eyes met his puzzled ones before they turned into ones of realization; you were breaking the rules. He whipped his head back and hurried to end his stream; he had the perfect punishment in mind. His friends followed suit.

“Okay guys, thank you SO much for joining this stream! I’ll see you guys later, bye!”. Once he had made sure that OBS had stopped running he sprinted towards you, stumbling in the process. “You think you can just get away with touching yourself like that? You slut, come here.” He grabbed your wrist and shoved you against his desk. He yanked your shorts down, your panties followed. “Do you want my fans to see you like this, huh? You want them to see the cum slut that you are?” You nodded impatiently. 

You heard the faint sounds of chatter. You wondered ‘didn’t he end his stream?’ you couldn’t think for another second as Alex slammed his stiff cock into your heat. A chorus of moans spilled out of you, you couldn’t contain yourself anymore. The faint sounds grew louder and your mind went back to thinking about where this could have been coming from ‘Surely he left his Discord call…right?’

‘Right?’

On Alex’s computer, Sapnap, Dream, and George we’re listening in, trying to warn his friend of his fatal mistake; he didn’t leave the discord call. “Do you think he knows?-“ “Oh my god, Alex, you’re still in the call!” “I think he took his headset off…” A panic rose in you. He ended his stream but didn’t leave the Discord call he was in.

This was his punishment.

A hush fell over you, overcome by embarrassment. “Don’t start being shy now, slut. Your audience wants to be entertained, Right?” He spoke into the microphone before moving it closer to your mouth. He grabbed his headphones and placed one side of them onto your ear. The Dream Team could hear your quiet whimpers. Sapnap was the first to join in. “Awh Y/N, you gotta be louder than that. C’mon, speak up won’t you?” You let out another few moans before Dream spoke up “Be a good girl and raise your voice, will you? I want to hear you scream.” His voice was lower and smoother than usual; it was obvious he was enjoying this. He planned to thank Alex later. You relaxed. Your shoulders slumped and your head craned closer to the microphone. You started to enjoy the humiliation “Who’s a good little cum slut, hm?” George asked. “I-I am…” 

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you” He continued

“M-me…I-I’m a good little cum slut, ah!” You felt weak.

Alex quickened his pace “Look at you, turning on my friends, you slut” You felt his tip push into you “Y-yeah, I’m your- your slut, fuuck!” You felt the familiar knot start to tangle and tie itself tighter and tighter and your walls relax. Alex’s pace turned faster, but sloppier. “C’mon babygirl, cum for us” Sapnap cooed, stroking his girth. You reached your limit and came, Your boyfriend followed soon after. All that could be heard on the Dream Teams end was your heavy pants and your last whimpers. Your legs tried to keep you upright as best as possible. “Good girl, well done.” Dream praised your efforts. George remained silent for the meantime, too busy thinking about you bouncing on his dick.

Your boyfriend grabbed your hips, flipping you over. He planted a kiss on your forehead before stroking your hair. “Don’t you ever touch yourself without my permission again, okay?” “O-okay…” you huffed out. He moved back to his headset, putting it on for himself. Dream was the first to speak “Fuck, that was hot…” He sounded out of breath. “Ey Alex, invite us over next time, okay?” He laughed at Sapnap’s request. “Hah, of course, I will. Okay, I’m going to clean Y/N, I’ll see you guys later, okay?” A couple hums of agreement and an ‘okay’ was the last he heard before he clicked the red phone.

Alex turned to you “Let’s get you cleaned up, beautiful.” He held you close as he walked you to his bathroom, beginning to run a warm bath.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
FIN…?


End file.
